Keiji Akaashi
is a second year and vice captain and setter at Fukurōdani Academy. Appearance Akaashi has longer, messy, dark hair. He has slightly thick eyebrows, dark eyes, and tends to have the same emotionless expression. He's been only shown in a range of t-shirts and shorts as his practice wear during the training camp. Personality Akaashi seems calm and composed most of the time and doesn't show a wide range of emotions. He tends to call people out on the foolish things they do, especially Bokuto, who he seems to be relatively close with despite their opposite personalities. Background Akaashi attends Fukurodani Academy with Bokuto. Plot Tokyo Expedition Arc He's part of the Fukurodani team that goes to the summer training campchapter 81. Kuroo's practicing with Bokuto when they spot Tsukishima and invite him to block for themchapter 86. As Tsukishima's trying to back out, Akaashi appears behind Bokuto, stating that no one else from Fukurodani will practice with the ace because Bokuto's spiking practices are endless. Tsukishima joins the match, going on Kuroo's side. Akaashi sets for Bokuto. Some time later, after Yamaguchi yells at Tsukishima for his behaviorchapter 89, Tsukishima approaches Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo, who are practicing together again. Tsukishima asks them why they would train so much for a simple club and as Kuroo and Bokuto's replies start going off topic, Akaashi tells Tsukishima to interrupt. Tsukishima practices with Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi again but this time, Hinata and Lev join themchapter 91. A 3-on-3 match's created with Akaashi, Hinata, and Bokuto on one team (the Owls) and Lev, Kuroo, and Tsukishima on another (the Cats); Akaashi states that the teams are incredibly unbalanced because his team's composed of the shortest players while the Cats are the opposite. At the end of the game, as Bokuto announces that he will teach Hinata a special skill, Akaashi watches him apprehensively. In Fukurodani's practice match against the whole Karasuno team, Hinata pulls off the move that Bokuto taught him. Akaashi points it outchapter 92, embarrassing Bokuto. As the game progresses, Bokuto starts making mistakes. Akaashi goes over the choices he can make that will have the least trouble with Bokuto. In the end, he decides that he would rather toss to Bokuto so he won't sulk. However, Bokuto makes an attack error and becomes depressed, so Akaashi tells him to stay in the background and take the time to calm down. Akaashi continues playing normally but he's secretly planning for Bokuto's comebackchapter 95. In the end, Bokuto regains his confidence and scores the winning point. At the barbecue, Akaashi hands a cup of water to a choking Kageyamachapter 97. Statistics Though he is the official setter for Tokyo's champion school, he's not particularly outstanding. However, Akaashi is overall a very balanced player and a good setter who can accurately set the toss for a wide range of attacks. He has been noted for his strategic skills as well. Relationships Kōtarō Bokuto Akaashi seems to be the closest person to Bokuto, often getting dragged into his antics whether he likes it or not. The setter is often tasked with dealing with Bokuto's mood swings, and Akaashi can predict which of Bokuto's moods will surface with each move. Akaashi can tell when Bokuto's playing is off, even if it's something small. They also hang out together outside of practice in school. Trivia *His favorite food is boiled rapeseed plants with karashi mustard dressing (Nanohana no Karashiae) *His current concern: I want to up my physical power levels a bit more. *His star sign is Sagittarius. *'Nomenclature' **Keiji (京治) - Capital City Cure ** Akaashi (赤葦) - Red Reeds Quotes * "I don't think it's possible to prevent them from scoring even a single point, though." (To Bokuto, Chapter 92) * "In other words, they are no longer paying attention to our ace." (Chapter 95) * "We'll let you have the good part, so make your comeback already, ace!" (Chapter 95) References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Setters Category:Fukurodani Academy Category:Vice Captains